Luna
by ambudaff
Summary: Peserta challenge: Kasih Ibu Sepanjang Masa di Forum HPI


**Luna**

**(A Story of Friendship)**

**Disclaimer**: Eh .. udah pada tau kan ya?

**Rating**: K - Suitable for all ages

**Genre**: Family

**Author's Note**: Spesial buat **Hulkie**

_Oya, ini berdasarkan Buku 7, bab 17. __Nggak tahu halaman berapa, soalnya buku edisi bahasa Indonesia Ambu ada yang minjem. Kalau di edisi bahasa Inggris, halaman 338-339. Tapi, timeline kejadiannya di tahun kelima Luna atau tahun keenam Harry, pas libur natal._

-o0o-

"Aku pulaaaaaaaaang!"

(Tadinya mau ngetik '_Tadaimaaaaaaa_' tapi takut dikepruks sama bang **Hulk Lee** :P)

Luna celingukan kanan kiri saat menyadari tak ada seorangpun yang menyambut sapaannya. Ia menghela napas, kemudian merogoh-rogoh di balik tanda _'The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood'._ Dari celah di balik papan tanda itu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

Luna tersenyum. Berarti Dad sedang pergi entah ke mana, atas kemauannya sendiri. Bukan sedang diculik. Buktinya, kunci rumah ada di sini. Kalau tidak ada, berarti dia diculik, atau kenapa-kenapa.

Dimasukkan kunci pada lubangnya dan berbisik lirih, "_Alohomora_." Pintu terbuka. Berikut debu beterbangan. Berarti Dad sudah agak lama meninggalkan rumah.

Beginilah kalau kau penyihir yang menggunakan burung hantu untuk mengirim surat: surat akan sampai di manapun penyihir itu berada, karena burung hantu tahu ke mana mencari si terkirim. Jadi kita tak tahu apakah si terkirim ada di rumah tatkala menerima surat itu, atau sedang bepergian.

Tapi, sebenarnya Muggle juga sekarang sudah mulai seperti itu. Mereka menggunakan apa yang dinamakan _email_, walau mereka sedang berada di manapun, suratnya pasti sampai. Mungkin mereka menggunakan teknik kita, teknik burung hantu? Aku tak tahu. Kita kembali ke _laptop_, er ... kembali ke Luna.

Luna masuk, tak segera menutup pintu. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan debu pun hilang. Ditutupnya pintu. Di meja makan tergeletak selembar perkamen, ditindih wadah mentega. Dari Dad, menyampaikan kalau dia sedang berburu Crumple-Horned Snorkack dan akan pulang sebelum Natal.

Ia naik ke kamarnya. Sama saja, penuh debu. Ia membuka jendela dan mengayunkan tongkat lagi, debu pun lenyap.

Diletakkan tasnya. Beginilah kalau kau hidup hanya berdua dengan Dad, kalau kau sedang di sekolah _internat_, dan Dad sedang berburu sesuatu, rumah jadi kosong. Padahal ini menjelang Natal. Anak-anak lain dijemput di King's Cross, sedang dia, di rumah saja Dad tidak ada. Tapi Luna tak kecewa. Luna bangga akan ayahnya.

Luna turun lagi, dan membuka lemari. Persediaan makanan masih banyak. Ia mengeluarkan _roti-tahan-basi_, memotongnya dua iris, dan menyimpannya lagi. Dikeluarkannya mentega dan keju, dilapisinya roti dengannya. Ia mencari-cari tanaman _letucce_ di dekat tempat penyimpanan air, dan memotong daun keriting itu langsung dari akarnya. Dicucinya dulu, lalu diselipkan pada rotinya. Dipetiknya juga sebuah tomat merah, langsung dari pohonnya, di sebelah tanaman _lettuce_. Dicucinya, diirisnya tipis-tipis, lalu diselipkan juga dalam rotinya.

Diambilnya sebuah gelas dari lemari, ditelitinya dulu, cukup bersih. Diisinya dengan susu dari kemasan karton-tak-habis-habis dari sudut lemari. Dibawanya piring roti dan gelas susu ke atas, ke kamarnya.

Disimpannya piring dan gelas di meja kecil disamping ranjang, lalu ia duduk, bantal dijadikan sandaran, dan tanpa membuka sepatu ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas ranjang. Ia bermaksud membaca majalah sambil makan, tapi saat ia mengambil potongan roti, alih-alih majalah, matanya malah terfokus pada sebuah foto berbingkai di meja kecil itu.

Foto yang biasa. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia melihat foto ini, tapi tak bosan-bosan ia memandangnya.

Ada Mum di sana, sedang memeluk erat dirinya. Mereka tertawa gembira. Ia berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun ya? Luna tak begitu ingat.

Diambilnya foto berbingkai itu. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat. Dan tersenyum.

"Mum," sahutnya, "Aku sudah pulang. Besok hari Natal. Selamat Hari Natal, ya Mum! Apakah di sana kau baik-baik saja?"

Luna membersihkan foto itu dengan tangannya hingga mengilap. "Dad belum pulang. Seperti biasa, dia sedang mencari Snorkack itu. Tapi katanya dia akan pulang sebelum Natal. Mungkin nanti malam."

Didekatkannya foto itu, "Mum, aku sudah cerita kan? Aku sekarang punya teman. Teman-teman. Aku sudah cerita padamu kan, liburan panjang kemarin? Pertempuran kami yang sangat seru," raut wajah Luna berseri-seri.

"Dan tahukah kau, Mum, ternyata mereka sangat menyenangkan!" suaranya begitu antusias. Lalu, seperti ia sedang bercakap-cakap, ia terdiam seperti mendengarkan, "Kau mau bertemu dengan mereka? OK!"

Luna berpikir sejenak, kemudian meletakkan foto itu di ranjang, dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"_Configuratius_!"

Dan segera langit-langit dipenuhi garis-garis horizontal dan vertikal yang membentuk gambar bujursangkar, entah ada berapa ribu kotak. Luna kemudian menunjukkan tongkatnya pada satu persatu kotak-kotak sama sisi itu. Ia mewarnai kotak-kotak itu. Dengan warna yang berbeda. Dan jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat lagi, warna yang sama dan warna yang berbeda antar kotak itu akan menyusun sebuah gambar.

Luna mewarnai kotak-kotak itu dengan tongkat satu persatu. Belum terlihat gambar apa, karena sepertinya ia mulai dari bagian bawah. Satu persatu.

"Kau tahu, Mum, waktu pergi dari King's Cross, di kereta aku duduk bersama Neville dan Harry. Dan ada banyak gadis berbisik-bisik saat kami lewat," Luna sekarang sudah selesai mewarnai seperempat bagian, tapi belum jelas juga gambar apa. "Malah, ada yang nekat masuk ke kompartemen kami, dan menawarkan agar Harry duduk dengan mereka. Gadis centil itu melihat aku dan Neville dengan sikap merendahkan, dan mengatakan 'kau tidak perlu duduk dengan _mereka_'," Luna mencibir. "Tapi Harry dengan dingin mengatakan, 'Mereka temanku'."

Luna tertawa pelan, "Kau mestinya lihat, Mum, perubahan wajah gadis-gadis centil itu. Disangkanya Harry akan mau duduk dengan mereka. Tapi Harry malah memandang rendah mereka."

Langit-langit sudah penuh warna setengahnya. Sepertinya … Luna akan menggambar sosok kelima temannya itu.

Luna masih mewarnai kotak demi kotak dengan hati-hati. Malah kelihatannya sekarang lebih hati-hati karena ia sudah memasuki tahap mengerjakan bentuk wajah.

"Mum, kau tahu? Kemarin malam ada pesta Natal yang diselenggarakan seorang guru. Profesor Slughorn. Dan Harry mengajakku serta. Sebagai teman! Mum, bisa kau bayangkan itu? Biasanya tidak ada yang mengajakku ke mana-mana, tapi ini Harry yang mengajakku! Pestanya cukup meriah, dan ada banyak orang terkenal yang hadir di sana. Ada vampir bahkan. Dan mereka bisa dibilang tidak percaya saat kubilang Rufus itu juga vampir."

Sekarang Luna terdiam, bibirnya tertutup rapat. Nampaknya ia sedang berkonsentrasi. Sedikit lagi … dan selesai!

"Nah, Mum, ini mereka. Kau lihat? Yang _chubby_ itu Neville. Yang rambutnya panjang merah itu Ginny. Itu kakaknya, Ron. Mereka berdua tinggal dekat sini di Ottery St Catchpole. Anak-anak Weasley. Kau kenal dengan Mr dan Mrs Weasley kan? Lalu yang rambutnya coklat bergelombang, itu Hermione. Dia kelahiran Muggle, tapi pintarnya luar biasa. Meski … pintar tidak selalu berarti cerdas kan, ya?" Luna nyengir.

"Nah, kalau yang ini Harry," sahutnya menunjuk. "Sengaja kulukis di langit-langit, sehingga kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Tidak usah ada yang mengambilkan dari rak atau lemari," Luna menengok pada foto yang tadi ia letakkan di ranjang. "Di langit-langit juga lebih jelas ya, Mum?"

Luna bicara seperti mengobrol dengan orang hidup saja, karena ia lalu terdiam seperti mendengarkan jawabannya. "Ada yang kurang? Apa ya? Mum tahu?"

Terdiam lagi.

Dan sesaat kemudian dari tongkat Luna melesat seberkas sinar kuning keemasan ke atas, ke langit-langit. Sinar kuning itu kemudian membingkai lukisan, dan terus berpendar-pendar di sana.

Luna menyipitkan mata untuk melihat bingkai keemasan itu, dan berbisik, "_Friends. Friends_? Mum, kau benar-benar menyukai mereka? Aku senang sekali! Suatu saat mereka akan kuajak ke sini," wajah Luna sumringah, "aku janji."

Terdengar suara-suara dari lantai bawah. "Luna? Kaukah itu? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Itu Dad!" Luna turun dari kasur, mengambil foto Mum, meletakkan di meja kecil seperti tadi, dan, "aku turun dulu ya, Mum! Nanti kita ngobrol lagi!"

Luna berlari ke arah tangga spiral untuk turun, tapi ia berbalik dan berbisik, "Sekali lagi, selamat Natal, Mum!"

Wajah keibuan dalam foto itu tersenyum.

Luna juga tersenyum.

**FIN**


End file.
